Star Trek: The Future Begins
by Trippett
Summary: The Maiden Voyage of the USS Enterprise. Just read it to find out, not good with summary's. Should be a long story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"I relieve you, Sir."

Admiral Pike smiled and nodded his head slightly, as the boy drew nearer to his wheelchair. "I am relieved..."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Congratulations, Captain...You're Father would be proud!" The Admiral stated, holding out his hand.

Captain James T. Kirk grinned and accepted the hand; to the applause of everyone seated in the auditorium, before turning to a more serious note.

"Requesting permission to leave, Admiral." He stated quietly.

Pike nodded again, before steering his wheelchair away.

"As Captain of the USS Enterprise; I hereby order all crew members to prepare to board shuttlecrafts for departure. The Last one will leave in Forty Five minutes." Kirk told the crowd at large. "Any one not there; don't wait up." He added with a smile.

He watched silently as most of the crowd went to go and get the things they needed before departure. He grinned slightly before making his way up the steps. "Come on, Bones. You got everything? We'll get the first shuttle out."

Bones nodded. "Alright; This, I've been ready for!" He said happily, grabbing his brief case.

They made their way to the first shuttlecraft in relatively good time; not getting stopped on the way.

Kirk made his way to the doorway, nodding to the Barracks Officer as he went past. "Grab a seat." He said to Bones, making his way to the cockpit to see who the pilot was.

"Sulu, I thought you'd be on a later shuttle..." He stated, surprised.

The pilot turned in his seat and smiled, shaking his head. "I wanted the honour of taking our Captain up, myself."

Kirk nodded. "Ok, well; I'll come back when we're ready to head off." He said, patting Sulu on the shoulder before turning around and making his way back to Bones.

"Who's piloting?" Bones asked, probably rechecking his seatbelt for the tenth time.

"Sulu." He said, taking a seat next to the Doctor.

Bones raised his head with a frown. "Wasn't he the one that did the failed speed-jump after we smuggled you on board?" He asked nervously.

Kirk shrugged slightly. "I don't know what you're on about; I was having an extreme allergic reaction at the time; or don't you remember? My hands getting bigger, headache, tongue going numb...ring a bell?"

The Doctor looked around uncomfortably for a moment, before defensively saying; "Well, you're the one that wanted on the Enterprise!"

"Your right. And I thank you for that; just not the way I imagined getting on there; that's all. You made me look like a raving lunatic in front of Uhura."

Bones raised his eyes brows. "You are a raving lunatic." He stated simply, rechecking his strap buckle.

Kirk thought for a moment before nodding. "True. At least I'm an alive, raving lunatic, that's just been promoted to Captain, huh?"

"So you've admitted that there is something off about you, have you?" Asked a voice from behind them.

Kirk turned around to face the doorway of the shuttle. "Uhura. Hi; I didn't see you there."

The Lieutenant smiled slightly, cocking her head to the left slightly. "Well, Captain, unless you have eyes in the back of your head, which from what I've seen of it, you don't, you wouldn't have, would you?"

James nodded slightly. "Touché." He responded with a smile. "Always a pleasure talking to you."

Uhura smiled again and took a seat next to the Captain.

"I'm feeling popular." He said, leaning back in the chair.

Bones rolled his eyes, "It comes with the rank. You do understand there are responsibilities involved in being Captain of a Starship, don't you, James?" He asked.

James nodded with a grin. "Of course. It's a good thing I'm allowed to delegate tasks, isn't it?" He thought for a moment. "Just so I know who's doing what; Chief Medical Officer is you," He nodded to Bones, "Chief Communications Officer is you?" He nodded to Uhura, who nodded back. "Chief Navigations Officer is Chekov, and Chief Pilot is Sulu?"

Bones and Uhura nodded in unison.

"And finally; Chief Engineer is Scotty?"

Bones nodded again.

James frowned. "Just think; we're all fresh out of the Academy!" He looked down at his watch. "I'm expecting them all to be with us shortly." He stated simply.

"As I am Chief Communications Officer, may I ask where we're heading to?" Uhura asked, as she finished strapping herself in.

Kirk leaned his head back against the plastic rest and closed his eyes. "The Enterprise, of course." He responded, grinning.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. "You know what I mean, Sir."

Kirk's eyes shot open. "None of that Sir stuff from you. I don't get it from him," He said, nodding his head back to Bones who had his eyes on the people taking their seats around them, "so I'm not expecting to get it from you. Well...Not unless we're on the Bridge."

Uhura nodded. "Ok. So...what do I call you? Kirk, James or Jimmy?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

The Captain thought for a second. "James."

She nodded. "Ok. Well, I guess as your my Captain now, you can call be my first name; Nyota."

James smiled. "So, what? I've finally earned the right to know it?" He asked, surprised. "Wow; some women are hard to please. I only earn it after saving Earth."

Nyota smiled, shaking her head again. "You didn't earn it because you saved Earth, you earned it because you changed the way I view you."

James frowned, scratching the back of his neck. "Oh, well. I guess that's a compliment...?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes again and nodded. "Of course. The only way you could have changed how I viewed you was for the better."

"Wow. I must have really made an ass out of myself when we first met."

Nyota laughed. "You did get beaten up by four guys!"

"No, I only got hit twice, slammed onto a table and chocked, and only by the fourth guy; I forgot about him. I handled the other three just fine. And while on this topic; isn't that big bold guy assigned to the Enterprise?"

Nyota smiled and nodding. "Yes, Jason's a member of Security. Promise me you won't do anything to him; he was only trying to stick up for me." She asked, watching him.

James thought for a few seconds. "Fine. As long as he makes himself invisible, and doesn't brag about getting in the first punch." He looked around, noticing all of the people strapped in. Standing up and looking down at Bones and Nyota. "Save my seat; I'll be back in a minute, Just telling Sulu to take off." He said, before making his way to the cockpit again, being careful not to bump his head on the beam like he did the first time he got on a shuttle.

"Sulu. We're ready to depart." He stated, poking his head into the small room.

Hikaru Sulu gave a small wave of his hand. "Right you are, Captain."

James nodded to himself as he yet again made his way to his seat. Hearing the door lock into place and seal off the oxygen from coming in and out, he strapped himself in.

He closed his eyes and waited until they arrived at their destination.

In what seemed like no time at all, he was being tapped lightly on the shoulder. Opening his eyes he stared right into a pair belonging to Nyota.

"We're here..." She stated to him quietly, with a light smile gracing her features.

James looked around and noticed everyone disembarking. "Right. Must have drifted off..." He said with a shake of his head. "Come on, let's get to the Bridge; ASAP."

She nodded and stood up straight as he unbuckled his straps. Following him out, they made their way in quick time to the Bridge, where the remaining Chief Officer's had already set up camp.

"Captain." They all said, not necessarily at the same time.

He walked in with Nyota following closely behind him. "Guys." He stated, making his way to his very comfortable Chair in the middle of the room. "How's she doing, Scotty?" He asked, glancing to the Scott's man.

"Ah, Clean bill of health; Obviously, you've got me now!" He stated like he was offended.

At that moment; the elevators on the left side of the room opened revealing; Spock.

"Permission to come aboard, Captain." He asked.

"Permission Granted" James said with a grin.

Spock walked closer to the Captain's Chair and said "As you have as of yet to select a First Officer; respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy...should you desire, I can provide Character References."

James smiled and stood up. "It would be my honour, Commander."

Spock stared at him hesitantly for a second, before walking off to his new station.

"Right. Are we all set?" He asked everyone.

With them all stating the affirmative, James pressed the Communication Button on the left arm of his chair, having been patched through to Flight Control;

"This is Captain James T. Kirk, of USS Enterprise; Requesting permission to disembark on our Maiden Voyage..."

"Permission Granted, Captain. And Good Luck. Live Long and Prosper!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The Captain's Quarters Authorization Code is a Code for something. First person to figure it out get's a shout out in the next chapter's A/N. Hint: It's a Name.

Chapter Two:

"Sulu; Engage rear thrusters and get us into Warp. Chekov; set our destination for Xindus." The Captain ordered, glancing around the deck. His eyes landed on Uhura. "Lieutenant; How's your Xindian?" He asked her, with a raised eyebrow.

Nyota was staring straight back at him, replying. "Fluent, Sir."

He nodded slightly, turning to face the front again, sighing. "Good."

"And why, Captain, are we going to Xindus? They tried to destroy earth, they are no friend to the Federation." Spock asked, set up a few stations over from Nyota.

"The Xindi-Primates contacted Admiral Pike during the Nero Fiasco; they've asked to enter negotiations with the Federation. Since the Council ordered the Fleet to become grounded after Nero's attack on Earth, they couldn't send anyone. We're the first Starship that's been cleared to leave." Kirk told Spock, "And the failed attempt to destroy earth was over 100 years ago. We're over it."

"Oh, Right." Was all Spock could say in reply.

"Destination Set, Captain. ETA: Two Days."

Kirk nodded and closed his eyes. "Why does space have to be so damn big..." He thought out load with a sigh.

"Because if it wasn't; you'd have explored all of it already, and there wouldn't be any need for the other Starships." Nyota replied from directly behind him.

James opened his eyes and span around in his chair. "Oh; you are a site for sore eyes, aren't you?" He said with a grin.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "You may as well go get some rest, James. We all know you haven't gotten much sleep since our emergency graduation." She said, bending down slightly to be closer to his level.

The Captain thought for a few seconds, staring into her eyes, before giving a slight nod of his head. A cheeky grin appeared on his face, as he asked, "Care to join me?"

She laughed, shaking her head as she stood up straight. "Maybe some other time." She responded, before walking back to her station.

James blinked back surprise, before standing up. "Spock, You have the Conn. "

"Ok, Captain." Came the reply.

He yawned, making his way over to one of the elevators. "If anyone needs me, send Lieutenant Uhura. I'm sure she can find a few ways to wake me up, and beside, I'd prefer not to wake up with one of your faces above me." He said with a chuckle, before entering.

"Captain's Quarters." He said to the computer system.

"Authorization Code:"

"13:25:14:19:01."

"Authorization Code: Accepted."

The lift took all of five seconds to get to the small sphere on top of the Enterprise, where his Quarters were located.

As soon as he arrived, he walked straight to his bed and face planted into it, asleep before his head hit the pillow.

James woke to the sound of waves hitting rocks on a shore line.

"Sound effects; off!" He grumbled, twisting on his back, fighting to keep his eyes closed.

"I was listening to that...But, it doesn't matter; you're awake now."

James' eyes shot open and immediately found the person that spoke. Nyota was sitting in a chair next to the bed, with a E-Book in her hand.

Grumbling again, he shifted his weight onto his right side so he could see her better.

"How'd you get in here?" He asked, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"The Computer. You ordered for me to be the one to come and get you; so it logged that as a command, and let me do so." She said with a smile, before adding "You must have really needed that rest; you've been out for at least 24 hours."

He glanced at the bedside system, before returning his attention back to the woman in his bedroom.

"How long have you been here?"

"A few hours. I hope you don't mind; but even with the Rank of Lieutenant, my Quarters aren't as sound proof as yours." She said, waving her small E-Book, "And Reading's a past time for me."

James nodded, sitting up against the headboard. "It's fine." He said with a chuckle. He turned to his Bedside system and pressed Voice Command. "Locate Officer Chekov." Seeing that he was in his Quarters, he pressed the Command again. "Locate Officer Sulu."

"Good, he's on Duty." He muttered, before turning to Nyota, "He has been off-duty hasn't he?"

"Sulu? Yeah, the ship's logs showed him logging in as I was logging out; that was four hours ago."

Nodding, he pressed the comm. Button. "Sulu; ETA?"

"Twenty Minutes, Captain. Mr. Scott did some power diverting which is speeding up our thrusters; but he's diverted the power from the Phasers. If it comes to blows, we can wait it out with the Shield."

"It shouldn't come to that. They called us here for a treaty." The Captain replied, "While I'm here; has anyone else got something important to report?"

"Everything's quiet in this Star System. We have intercepted no communications of any kind since we've arrived; which is highly unusual." Spock reported in his emotionless tone.

James thought for a second, before answering; "Alright. Keep your ears open."

"Captain, if I may ask; Who are you taking down with you to the negotiations?" Spock asked.

"I'm going to play it safe and only take Uhura, to show them that the ground party will be of no threat to them."

"Yes, Captain."

"Ok. If that's it; Kirk Out."

James turned off the device and turned back to Nyota.

"We best get ready. We'll only need our Utility belts. First Contact is always short."

"Phaser Pistols?" She asked, standing up from the chair, preparing to go grab her stuff from her Quarters.

He gave her a curt nod. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Ok. I'll meet you at the Transport Chamber." She said, giving him a look, before walking into the elevator.

James spent a few minutes analysing what that look may or may not have meant, before grabbing his own belt and strapping it on. Going over to the elevator, he pressed the Level Six Button. Five seconds later, he walked out and stood behind Scotty who was sitting at the console facing into the room.

"Scotty." He acknowledged.

The Scotsman swivelled in his chair and gave a nod. "Captain."

Nyota walked into the room and towards them.

"Ok Captain. Disengaging Warp Speed now." Came Sulu's voice over the Comm.

"Ok. Chekov; Hail the Capital and get co-ordinates for our beam-site." The Captain answered immediately.

"Already a step ahead of you, Sir. Sending co-ordinates to Mr. Scott, now. They've said to go to the Atrium, close to the beam-site, and you'll be meeting one of the Xindi-Primate Councillors; Degra." Chekov said in his Russian accent.

Scotty glanced at the co-ordinates, and began finding them on the planet surface. He searched the area, before giving a nod to a Monumental looking building that was connected to the path that was the beam-site.

"Ah. Captain, I won't be able to beam you up from inside the building. They have a jammer" Scotty said, still analysing the building, "presumably that's why it's not the beam site..." He added as an afterthought.

James thought for a second, before walking past them and standing on his pad.

"Commander Spock; You have the Conn."

"Yes, Captain."

The Captain straightened out his clothes and glanced to Nyota, who was next to him.

"We're ready, Captain." Came Scotty's Scottish yell from his controls.

"Energize!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

They glanced around. Just like on the map, they were on a large path like driveway. On either side of them were large pillars that held nothing. Kirk looked over to Uhura, and gave her a nod.

"Let's get this over with then, shall we?" He asked, before beginning the long walk up to the Government's Atrium.

The Captain stopped for a millisecond, before rubbing his shoulder with a sigh. He glanced around them and looked over his shoulder. He stopped short of the Atrium and looked over to Uhura.

"What's wrong?" She asked with a frown, looking around as well, seeing nothing.

"Behind the pillars. Cloaking Devices." The Captain replied in a whisper. "Scotty?"

"I see them, Captain. High Frequency Cloaking Scans are showing that they are Xindi-Reptilians. And from what I can see, armed to the teeth."

Kirk sighed and rubbed his shoulder. "I bumped into one. I don't think it noticed that I noticed."

Uhura's frown was still on her face. "How do you know they aren't listening in?"

"Because; a close call like that will make them more cautious, they should be keeping their distance now."

"What are we going to do, Captain?" Scotty asked on the Comm.

"I take it you can still beam us?"

"Yes, Captain."

"Beam Uhura up. I need to stay and act like nothing's wrong. I have a feeling that the Xindi-Primates didn't have a say in any of this, and if that's true, then they could get hurt if we just up and leave."

Uhura walked closer to him so they were almost touching. "I'm not leaving down here, James!" She whispered, eyes wide.

"That's an order, Lieutenant." Kirk replied reaching over and taking her Phaser Pistol from its holster and sticking it in his trousers, covering the handle with his shirt. "Now, Scotty!"

"Right-Oh, Captain!" Came his quick reply.

"No!" Uhura whispered harshly, but it was too late, she was already beginning to dematerialize.

"Scotty; Get Bones and a med team down to the transportation chamber; I think I'm going to need it. If I don't come out in 20 Minutes, send a team of five to come in and get me. No radio contact. Kirk Out!"

He sighed, patting the pistol he'd just taken to make sure it couldn't be seen, before walking into the large building.

The Building consisted of one large room with more pillars running down the sides. In the middle, it had a large table. Only two chairs were present.

In the far chair sat an old looking humanoid with distinct ridges in his cheek bone, like all Xindi-Primates. The man had five tufts of hair on the top of his head, which met at the back.

"Degra?" Kirk asked, coming to a standstill behind the other chair.

The Man nodded, before replying with a slow "Yes. And you are?" It was obvious that the Xindi-Primates had studied, but not fully grasped the Human language, and Kirk was glad, or he'd have been stuck, without Uhura.

"I am Captain James T. Kirk, of the USS Enterprise. I was sent here by Admiral Pike to be a negotiator for Starfleet Command, in your bid for a treaty."

The old man nodded his head slowly. "Yes, Yes, Starfleet Command. Starfleet Command." His eyes became wide, as he stared at Kirk. He nodded his head one more time, distinctly nodding behind him.

Too distinctly.

All of a sudden the man's head jerked and lolled onto his right shoulder with a mighty snap. Kirk closed his eyes, and opened them to see many Xindi-Reptilians deactivating their cloaking devices. Directly behind Degra stood the largest Reptilian in the room, his right hand around the dead man's neck.

The Reptilian grinned, if that's what you called it, and shoved the body off the chair. He then made a guttural sound from deep within his throat. Obviously, this was a form of communication, because a warrior on both sides of Kirk trained their weapons on him.

"It's nice meeting you, Captain James T. Kirk, of the USS Enterprise." The Commander said in a rough, grouchy voice. "I am Commander..."

"...Dolim." Kirk interrupted mid sentence. "I've read your file. You didn't think I would here, where there are Six, no, sorry, five, different races all fighting each other for control over the others, did you?" He asked.

The Commander scowled. "You are a very foolish man for coming here, Captain. Now; Relinquish your weapon!" He ordered.

Kirk sighed, and slowly took the pistol from his holster, before carefully placing it on the table in front of him. "What gives you the right to take hostage a Starship Captain of the Federation?" He asked.

Dolim grinned again. "This is my planet now, Captain, and you're on it." He grunted the word Captain in disdain.

"You really think your forces can withstand the Federation's?"

The large Commander's frame began heaving, as he laughed heavily. "You really think the Xindi-Reptilians had the clout to over throw these Primates? We have been paying Homage to the Cardassian's for many thousands of years; and now, they have granted us the technology we have always needed to rule this planet, in return for our military service."

Kirk sighed again and shrugged. "So, what? You take over this planet, only to become slaves to larger forces. The Federation have been Cold Warring with the Cardassian for over 25 years, they know they're not a match for us. And they're busy fighting Klingons, just like we are."

Dolim nodded once, before saying "That's why they needed us. Now they won't have to worry about the Federation." He grinned, "Killing someone has high ranking as a Captain will result in retaliation, will it not?"

Kirk glanced around them and was counting how many warriors Dolim had, until one came running through a secret doorway and stopped when he came to his Commander.

"Commander. Arboreal-Jennar is requesting your presence!"

Dolim growled and eyed Kirk, before turning to one of his men. "Take his pistol. You four keep him under guard. Everyone else, follow me!" He grunted, before turning and walking back through the passage his officer had just come through.

The Captain sighed as he was left with two trained weapons on him, the other two warriors lounging where their Commander had just been standing.

"It's now or never." He whispered to himself, before lifting his shirt up slightly and grabbing hold of the handle of the spare pistol. He yanked it out, switching it to kill as he did so, and immediately shot the two lounging fighters.

As soon as they comprehended what was going on, the two others began firing their rifles. The first shot missed, but the other one went straight through his right thigh.

Grunting, he spun round and shot his shooter, but cried out in pain when the other warrior shot him twice in the back. Falling to the ground, he twisted around the best he could before shooting the final one straight in the face when it hesitated.

Letting out a moan, he grabbed hold of the table to help support him. He then began slowly limping out. When he reached the large archway showing the path, he stumbled and fell to the ground, while pressing his comm.

"Scotty! Can you beam me?" He shouted through the pain.

"Just a bit further Captain, you're on the edge of the jammer!"

He nodded, and began crawling forward, just to fall down the small flight of stairs.

"Got you, Captain! Beaming you up now." Scotty yelled, just as the Captain blacked out.

It took five seconds for him to dematerialize and rematerialize in the transportation room, where a bunch of people were waiting.

Nyota gasped and came rushing forward. She then sat down next to him, placing his head in her lap. "McCoy!" She yelled, trying to see him in the small crowd.

"Make way, I'm a Doctor, not a Bulldozer!" Bones yelled through the other side of the crowd, appearing a moment later with a floating stretcher. "Help me lift him!" He said to Uhura.

She nodded and instantly grappled her way under one of James' arms, lifting him the best she could. They struggled, but managed to get him onto the plastic board, before rushing through the crowd to the Sick-Bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

James opened his eyes slowly, waiting for them to adjust to the white walls of the sick-bay.

"Ah, Man. My head." He complained quietly, putting a finger to his temple to try and relieve some of the pressure.

"You did fall down a flight of steps, Jim." He heard Bones' voice say as he walked over to his bed.

"Yeah well, the last ten times I practiced it didn't hurt this much." He said sarcastically. He sighed and rested his head back on the pillow. "How long was I out?" He asked, stifling a yawn.

"A week." Was Bones' reply as he used a small hand-held device to check his vitals. "You best relieve the pointy eared hobgoblin of Command. He's become a Dictator."

James frowned, "Why, what happened?"

"You did. You were in an unstable condition for a few days, Jim. I guess you could call it Spock's coping mechanism." The Doctor said with a grin. "Anyway; he put Lieutenant Uhura in the Brig two days after you were brought it, so you best get her out, or she won't be a happy bunny."

"Why's she in the Brig?" He asked, sitting up with a groan and resting his back on the headboard.

"It's the only thing he could do to move her. She wouldn't leave your side." Bones answered with a raised eyebrow. "I do take it there is something going on between the two of you?" He asked, stepping back, putting the device in his pocket.

James frowned and scratched his forehead. "I'm not sure." He answered honestly, before turning to the bedside system. "This is Captain Kirk speaking; requesting Lieutenant Uhura be released from the Brig." He said into the comm. Before adding, "Spock, I'm relieving you of Command."

"Thank god!" Came Spock's emotion filled reply.

Both James and Bones' eyebrows rose slightly.

"Did you miss me, Spock?" Kirk responded with a chuckle.

"Incredibly so, Captain. Welcome back."

"Hmm. Good to be back. It's good to see you haven't destroyed the ship, yet."

"Yes; that is good news, even if the possibility of me destroying a ship like this was near impossible. I'm coming to your location; Spock Out."

James grinned. "It's nice to know he cares." He said, closing his eyes just when the Sick-Bay doors slid open.

Nyota came almost running to his side. "Your awake!" She panted, doubling over slightly.

He smiled and nodded; "It would appear so. Am I good to go, Bones?" He asked, glancing to the Doctor. "I need to hail Admiral Pike; ASAP."

Bones looked him over before giving a nod. "Am I going to find out; what you found out, any time soon?" He asked.

The Captain thought for a second. "Chiefs of staff meeting, later on." He shrugged as he swung his legs off the bed and stood up, wincing in pain again.

Nyota grabbed his arm to steady him. "You ok?" She asked quietly, balancing herself.

He nodded. "Yeah. Can't say I've had worse though. Usually it's just a broken nose and a few cracked ribs." He said with a slight grin/grimace. "Never been shot before, let alone three times."

"What do you get broken noses for?" She asked, staring at him, as they began to make their way slowly out of the room.

"Use to be ordinary women. Last time it happened it was over someone pretty amazing, though." He said with another nod of his head, smiling. "Remind me we need to get better security."

The Lieutenant smiled and shook her head. "Where are we going?" She asked as they stumbled into the elevator, where Spock was just about to exit.

"Captain! I got held up at the Bridge..."

"...Pipe down, Spock. I wasn't exactly wanting a surprise welcome back party; it's ok!" James said chuckling.

"I'm sorry, Captain, was the suppose to be some sort of Humour?" Spock asked calmly.

He nodded, "Yeah, sorry; as you can see, I'm not on top form today."

The woman holding him literally dragged him to the Computer.

"Captain's Quarters." He stated loudly.

"Authorization Code:"

"14:25:15:20:01."

As the lift took them up, Nyota broke the silence.

"I know what that's code for, James."

He turned to look at her and gave a sheepish grin, before shrugging. "What, you don't like it? Should I change it to; 21:08:21:18:01?" He asked.

She thought for a second, before laughing and shaking her head. "If the alternative is that, keep this one." She said, as they began making their way into the Captain's Quarters.

Nyota sat James down on the bed, and then went to the large computer console directly in front of the bed, where there was a large screen covering the wall.

"If you'll do the honours of patching us through to Admiral Pike..." James said, drifting off.

"On it." She said, working the keypad.

A moment later, the Admiral's secretary appeared on the screen.

"Identify yourself." She said in a bored voice.

"Captain James T. Kirk, of the USS Enterprise. We have urgent information that needs to be reported to the Admiral."

The secretary stared at him for a minute, making sure he was serious, before nodding. "Patching you through now."

A second later, Admiral Pike was staring at them.

"Jim."

"Sir. The mission you sent us on was an ambush!" James stated straight off.

"What?! The Xindi-Primates are a relatively peaceful race!" Pike replied shaking his head.

"But the Xindi-Reptilians aren't!"

"Oh." Was the only reply the Admiral could think of. "What did they want?"

"To draw the Federation's attention away from the Cardassian's."

"Why would they want that?"

"The Cardassian's gave them technology that's letting them rule the other species on Xindus, but at the price that the Cardassian's can command their military presence."

"That could be a problem. Do you know who the Commander is?"

Kirk nodded. "I had the pleasure of meeting him, personally. Commander Dolim."

"Dolim..." Pike affirmed, thinking, "This could be a big problem. His Father; Milod, was the one behind the effort to destroy Earth."

The Captain nodded. "They're going to try and stretch us so thin that we can't hold our lines."

The Admiral sat there for a few minutes in silence, thinking, before nodding.

"Orders, Admiral?"

Christopher Pike stared at Kirk for a second before saying, "All of our old Starships are back at their outposts, and they'll be staying there." He sighed, nodding his head again "Starfleet will commission a few dozen new vessels in the next few days and will start deploying them. I want you to be a Fleet Captain, Jim."

James thought about it for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, Sir."

"Ok." Pike said, as he glanced down at a PADD. "I'll be sending you; USS Atlantis, USS Excalibur, USS Krypton, USS Marauder, USD Pendulum, USC Ranger and USD Valkrie. As they're all new ships, Captain's will all be new too. Go easy on them."

"So you want me to Command; Five Starships, Two Star-Destroyers and One Scout-Cruiser?" Kirk asked with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think I'm capable?"

Pike thought about the question for a minute, studying him. "Before George Kirk became First Officer onboard USS Kelvin, his first experience in being a Starship Captain was Fleet Captain for an Emergency-made Armada twice the size of this one, onboard USS Amazon. He went up against a Klingon Blockade to save the lives of myself and my crewmen stranded on the planet surface. Only one of his ships was destroyed... And from what you've already shown me, Jim; you're an as good as, if not, better Captain than your Father was."

Kirk remained silent, before exhaling. He nodded once before turning around to stare at the wall.

"I'll discuss things with the Council, and send you new orders as they come in, Jim. Go to Norellus; there's a large enough Federal Outpost there for you and your Fleet to regroup at. You'll have your Fleet within the week. Pike Out!"

The screen went blank.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

The next thing he heard was the elevator door opening and Spock striding into it. Sighing, he half-turned to glance at the screen once again, when he felt a hand take his. Nyota came into view, and took his other hand, too.

"You ok?" She asked quietly.

James thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head. She came closer and placed both her hands on either side of his neck, massaging just bellow his ear with her thumbs.

"Tell me what's wrong..." She whispered.

James sighed again, placing both hands on her waist, keeping her there.

"Pike was wrong..."

"About what?" She asked with a slight frown.

"My Father was twice the man than I could ever hope to be...!" He managed to get out, before embracing her and burying his face into her neck.

Nyota smiled lightly, before running her hand through the back of his hair.

"There's just...so much pressure. I'm the youngest Captain in Starfleet History! It just feels like I'm going to fail; and if I do, everything we know is just going to tumble down around us..."

She tightened her grip on him as he continued.

"Saving the world, and being Captain of a Starship are two completely different things...I have a hard enough time keeping my composure when something goes wrong with the Enterprise; it's only going to get worse if you put the welfare of eight thousand more people in my hands...!"

Nyota pulled back slightly and looked at him. "Jim, Look at me..." When he tried looking away, she took his chin gently and made him face her. "You can, you will; do this. Admiral Pike wouldn't have let you if he didn't think you could handle it." She moved forward slightly and pressed her forehead against his. "I believe in you..." She whispered to him, before she brushed her lips against his.

James only hesitated for a second, before returning the kiss, making it more passionate.

When they both withdrew, due to the need for oxygen, Nyota hummed slightly as she placed her forehead back against his, her eyes still closed.

James grinned slightly, before saying "I have to say; when I pictured our first kiss, it didn't plan out like this..."

She let out a small laugh, before slowly opened her eyes to watch him.

"You ok now?" She asked, going back to running a hand through the back of his hair.

Nodding slightly, he exhaled again. "Yeah, I'm going to have to be, aren't I?" He asked rhetorically.

Nyota replied anyway; "Not in front of me, you don't..."

James smiled, before pulling back and planting a light kiss on her head. "Thank you..." He whispered.

She nodded, before lifting herself up on her toes and kissing his cheek. "It's ok...Don't ever think you have to thank me." She said, before moving out of his grasp, but taking his hand. "Come on. You relieved Spock, you need to give out the orders..."

He ran a hand through his hair, before hobbling to the elevator, Nyota clutching onto him to support him.

Entering the Bridge, Nyota continued hauling him across the room until they reached his Chair. He seating himself, somewhat uncomfortably.

As she turned around to head to her station, James grabbed her hand. She turned around, with a raised eyebrow, until he squeezed her hand gently. She smiled slightly and squeezed back.

"Don't hop off without me." She said with a smile.

He grinned and shook his head. "Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, swivelling the chair to face the front.

"Sulu; Engage Warp. Chekov; Plot a course to Norellus."

"Yes, Captain." Came the two instant responds.

"ETA: Five Hours, Sir."

Kirk nodded, and pressed the Ship-Wide Comm. System.

"This is Captain Kirk, speaking. We will be docking at the Norellus Space Station, for the descent down to the Planet's surface; in Five Hours. The duration of our stay will be One Week. Gather the things you need, and be ready. Kirk Out!"

"What's at Norellus, Captain?" Sulu asked, looking turning around from his station to look at Kirk.

"We're rendezvousing with seven newly commissioned ships there." He said, running his hand through his hair.

"What, we're becoming part of a Fleet?! Who's Fleet Captain? I bet you he's rubbish." Sulu said, going on a rant, mostly to himself, as he turned back to the console.

"I'll try my best not to be rubbish, Hikaru..."

That made him spin around again. "Your Fleet Captain?" He asked.

Kirk nodded. "It would appear so, now, wouldn't it?"

"Sorry, Sir." Sulu said, as he turned back to check on the power levels.

"Don't worry about it, Lieutenant. It was an honest mistake." The Captain replied as he dropped his head into his palm, his arm on the rest as he stared quite literally stared into space.

Muting out the sounds around him, the Captain let himself ponder what; had happened since the emergency graduation not all that long ago, what has happened to him since the destruction of the Narada, and what could very well happen in the future.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Nyota kneeling down in front of him.

"James?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled, looking to her.

"Scotty's asking for you on the comm. You blanked out on us..." She said with a light frown.

He looked around with a sigh, before nodding. Pressing the comm. Button he said, "This is Kirk..."

"Ah, Captain!" Scotty's brogue came through the system. "I just wanted to know if you wanted me to readjust the power back to the weapons or not, with Norellus as close as it is, and all."

"Umm, Yeah, go ahead with that. Sounds like we'll be needing them." Kirk said, "We'll be having a Chiefs of Staff meeting an hour after docking. I'll give you all a chance to make sure your Quarters are comfortable. Kirk out!"

"Aye, Captain."

"Nyota?"

"Yes, Captain?" She said, swivelling around in her chair with a raised eyebrow.

"Can you book everyone in at the Station. I don't want anyone bunking with anyone else; We need our personal space when we're not on the ship. Otherwise we'll be at each other's throats."

"Ok, I'll get right on it."

James nodded, glancing around the Bridge to see if anybody was standing by idle.

"All done, Captain. USC Rambo been there for the last two weeks, but it's off to meet up with USS Galaxy before we get there. Everything should be cleaned up when we arrive."

"Good, good. ETA?" He asked looking to Sulu.

"Four hours."

James rested his head back against the Chair and exhaled. "I'm getting some shut eye. I'm comfy here. Anyone need me, give me a poke. Do not, I repeat, Do not do anything to me."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" Came many of the replies.


End file.
